


Pool party to dorm visit

by Aitro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Dorm Life - Freeform, Double Penetration, F/M, Parties, Party, Twins, but it's not like in Hogwarts, there is magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aitro/pseuds/Aitro
Summary: Samburg City is famous for it's many students. Over 70% of the people who live there are students and therefore Samburg City is also famous for it's parties. You go to a pool party with your friends on a Friday night and meet some of the Weasleys. The twins catch your eye and you visit their dorm the following morning to trow a rugby ball at their head.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/Reader
Kudos: 54





	Pool party to dorm visit

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one-shot and sex scene I ever wrote. I hope you like it.

Samburg City is famous for it's many students. Over 70% of the people who live there are students and therefore Samburg City is also famous for it's parties. Students actually manage to do their homework on weekdays so that they'll have the weekend off to go party. The schools were smart enough to make some very strict rules about homework and grades. There are pool parties every weekend and bubble- and smoke machines are common interior design. When people start living in Samburg City they usually go for the magic parties first. Magic parties are usually hosted by a couple of strong wizards who provide drinks, potions and magic the entire night. You of course have been to quite a few of these magic parties in your first year as well, but tonight you're going for a different party.

On Friday evening you and one of your best friends get ready for a pool party. You wear a cheeky bikini that doesn't show too much skin but also looks like it'll easily to come off. Over the bikini you wear an oversized denim jacket that you borrowed from your brother. He didn't know you did but that didn't matter. When you check yourself in the mirror you decide that you look like a piece of work and to a proud clap clap with your hands. After getting some waterproof make-up art on your face and helping your friend Mandy with putting some rhinestones on hers you get three tequila beers from the fridge and set of to the party. You check your phone while sipping your beer and text some other friends that you're on your way. 

"Are you planning on getting a boy tonight?" Mandy asks you while sending some messages on her phone as well. Before you answer she adds "I want to bring Draco but he lives pretty far away so our room is easier."  
"Draco?" You ask while sending Danielle a message if you can borrow her couch for the night. "When did you get that hottie in your contact list?"  
"He was hosting that magic party last week remember?" Mandy responds while showing you a picture of him setting down a tray of potions and looking at the camera with a grin. "Hey guys!"   
When you look up you see that the other part of you friend group is waiting on the corner of the street. You run the last part down the road and give Dan a fierce hug.   
"Hey hey party girl" Danielle says as she takes the third tequila beer from you "the couch is all yours tonight sweetie". At that Mandy also gives Dan a hug and after some more hug-greetings the group of eight leaves for the party.

Pool parties are usually held in the big manors and this one is in the Brown manor. You are friends with Lavender Brown so you've been there a couple of times but you don't speak her that often anymore. The hall of the manor is filled with floaties and water guns in a way that it somehow looks like the many colors match each other. You collect your friend's jackets and run up the stairs in search of Lavenders room. After knocking a couple of times you decide it is empty an pile the jackets on the floor with a note that lists all the names of you and your friends on top.  
When you get down the stairs you see only Dan had enough patience to wait on you and the two of you walk to the drinks table. You clunk your glasses with leftover beer and empty them in one go. That earns you some wooping from the guys opposite of the table and they pour the two of you some drinks in the extra large red cups. The garden is decorated like it's a beach party and there is a dj playing on the balcony above the pool.  
"Is that Mandy with Draco by the palm trees?" Dan asks you while shaking your shoulder excitedly.  
"I have a reason why I'm stealing your couch tonight" you grin back.  
After some looking around and judging people you and Dan decide to join a mixed group next to the pool. Matt, Dan's boyfriend stops mid conversation to kiss her and stands next to her. You take his old spot and chat away with the red haired girl you find out to be Ginny Weasley. 

"Daring bikini to wear to such a party." you hear a voice behind you say. As you turn around you see another redhead but this one looks like he is no longer in school.  
"Charlie don't you dare" Ginny tells him and quickly introduces the two of you. "This is my brother Charlie, Charlie this is y/n"  
"Very nice to meet you gorgeous" Charlie says while making a little bow.   
"You don't look like the type of guy I'd do but you do look like the type of guy who knows how to make a party fun." you say with a grin. Your straightforwardness is one of the things you are famous for and your favorite way to test guys.  
Charlie perks up a brow and makes a grab for the knot of your bikini. Only to find out there is another clip holding it together beneath the knot. "very smart, very smart" he laughs "and please don't worry I still have three younger brothers. I wouldn't try Ron if I were you, but the twins might be your type." You let him take the almost empty red cup from your hands and roll your eyes at him. He finished the last of your drink in one go and then pushes you into the pool. When you come up for air you have to grab the edge of the pool and cross your arms over it quickly. You've had enough experience to know swimming and too much alcohol in your system had to be done with caution and never alone. When your head stops buzzing you notice the tug at your bikini top and realize Charlie took it off. You give him a fierce glare but it quickly turns into a laugh. You know your pool parties and have nipple stickers on just in case, so you try to come up to get your top only to get pushed back into the water again. "You're not letting me walk around the rest of the evening without a top right?" you ask him.   
"nah, I'm not that mean" He leans down to give you a drink and then disappears into the crowd.   
"Ginny, Dan, Matt!" you call your friends into the water with you. "I'm not leaving the pool until this crowd is drunk enough" You tell them.

After a while of chatting, drinking and Ginny getting out to flirt with a boy named Dean you spot Charlie again. "Hey Charlie!" you call him "My top!"   
He walks over trading your empty drink for his beer and looks around at the crowd. "To be honest I gave it to one of the twins. They should be in the pool."  
"Matt. beer." Matt happily takes the beer from you and you swim off in search of two redhead lookalikes.   
In the middle of the pool a small rugby ball hits your head. You turn to the guilty face of another redhead. "You a twin by any chance?" you call in his direction.  
An identical head pops up from underneath the water and you have your answer. Instead of going to them you wave the rugby ball around and swim to other edge of the pool. When you turn around one of the twins has already reached you.  
"I think we have something of yours" he laughs as he sees your nipple stickers that look like chocolate frogs. He reaches to take the rugby ball but you hold it out of reach. The twin is taller than you and should easily be able to take it from yo, but he plays your game. "This isn't going to get your top back cutie" he grins. "It's y/n" you say "just as information though, I don't mind cutie".  
He grins at the approval and looks at the rugby ball. "Now I really have to try getting that back" with that he softly pokes your sides. Sadly you've never been good with tickling and squirm around in the water, you don't give up your ball though.   
"Not that easy huh?" He hums. He lets his eyes rake your body and up to your eyes again. He holds the edge of the pool behind you and slowly pushes himself lower into the water. You watch him curiously and wave the rugby ball around as to dare him to do whatever he is planning on doing. He gives a smirk and kissed your covered nipple. You expected something like this but still let a small gasp escape you. When you look up to see if anyone heard you, you spot the other twin watching. You look him straight in the eyes and give a little playful moan while passing the rugby ball from hand to hand above your head. The watching twin pats the back of his brother and you suddenly feel a hand at your clit. As a reaction you squirm in the water and bring your arms down in order to hold onto the attacking twins head.   
Then it stops and the twins both grin at you from a meter distance with the rugby ball in their hands. "We're Fred and George Weasley, Palmetto University, Fox Tower, room 55." They say together as Fred tosses you your bikini top. "nice to meet you!"

Three hours later Dan, Matt and you stumble home laughing. "and they just left after that?" Matt said. "what a legends" Dan said with a drunken slur. "but hey they live in the same dorm as me" Dan manages after two tries of weird mumbles.  
"yeh, I'll go trow a real rugby ball at their heads after I wake up" Matt laughs only harder at this but tries to hold it back as they reach the dorm. Dan's room had a separate bedroom and living room so Matt and she disappeared into the bedroom while you let yourself fall down onto the couch. You stay awake long enough to set your alarm at 9am and tug your brother's denim jacket over yourself as a blanket.

When your alarm goes of you silently curse under your breath. You turn it off and sneak into the bedroom to find Matt and Dan still sound asleep. After some looking trough Dan's closet you decide on a little white dress and go to the sink to take of the make-up leftovers from yesterday. After a quick skincare routine and the application of a natural make-up look you leave the room. You pick up the denim jacket on your way out and go trough your messages while walking in the hallway. You put your phone away after answering everything and curse your amplified headache while stepping outside into the bright sunlight.   
The all purpose gym is just across the square and you snatch a rugby ball from inside. When heading back into the dorms you pass some students who didn't make it to their rooms before falling asleep and tradition wise take some selfies with them.   
You remember the names of the twins although you have no idea how to tell them apart and you know they live on the fifth floor, but you completely forgot their room number. Luckily when you get to the fifth floor you meet two boys trying to get into their room without a key. "I can pick the lock if you want" you ask them casually.  
"That would be great, we almost resorted to kicking down the door." one of them replies. "I'm Oliver Wood and this is Percy Weasley btw"  
"O good you say as you start picking the lock. Which room is the twins? I have to trow this ball at their heads in payback for yesterday."   
"o dear god, what did they do." Percy sighs while pinching the bridge of his nose.  
"trow a rugby ball at my head and not saying sorry" you answer with a sly grin as you open the door for the two boys.  
"They have room 55 and it's a split level." Oliver says. "they made the living room downstairs and they sleep upstairs. Third and sixth stair make noise so skip those."   
"Thanks!" you wave them goodbye and start picking the lock on room 55. 

The inside looks like a total mess with clothes discarded everywhere and bottles of alcohol decorating every possible surface of the room. When you climb up the stairs you see that all the mess had been saved for downstairs as the small bedroom actually looks neat and clean. Two one person beds stand one inch separated from each other and two naked twin brothers are draped over them. You noticed the swimming trunks downstairs and doubt they put anything else on before trowing their blankets over themselves. They were lying on their belly with their arms under their pillows. You could see the defined muscles and had to stop yourself from staring too long. Someone painted a G and a F on their headboards and after some thought you threw your ball at Fred. He gave a small yelp and was sitting up in no time. He stared at you and then at his brother who mumbled at him to shut up with closed eyes. Without mercy he threw the ball into his brother's face.   
Now there were two brothers laughing at each other and you realized you hadn't thought of anything after this point. You rubbed your temples to ease the headache with a grunt and sat down on George's bed. When you looked at their bed stands you noticed they had wands. "Do you guys happen to have hangover potions?" you ask while picking up the ball from George's bed.   
"yeah we do, give me a sec." Fred said as he stood up with his blanket still around him. "how did you get in?" George asked as he propped his pillow up against the wall and sat against it. "you couldn't help but notice the bulge underneath the blanket on his lap but responded with a poker faced "I threatened the door". The twins laughed as Fred gave you a hangover potion. You knocked it back and tried to ignore the awful taste of it. The twins did the same but made faces at the disgusting taste. "You tasted better" Fred said while putting his empty bottle to the side.   
"Of course I did" you answer casually and take off your nipple stickers from under your dress and bra. You trow them on the bed and add "I'm as sweet as candy".  
"o my god that was so bad" George says snickering. "o great" Fred says as he picks one up and licks it. "I had completely forgotten whether they tasted like chocolate or not." "Do they?" George asked "No they don't" Fred said with a sad look on his face.  
"You guys have any breakfast"? you ask as you lie down on the bed to take cute selfies with George.   
"Yeah sort of, Fred will get it." George answers as he lies down with you to make more selfies. "You owe me" Fred says with as grunt and he went down again. This time he took his wand.  
"Can you do magic?" George asks you as he takes the phone from you to get a different angle.  
"A bit, but I don't have a wand and wasn't really schooled in it that much." You give George a peck on the cheek for the selfie.  
"cute." He says with a grin. "If you want we can teach you some more magic".  
"Sounds great" you say and take your phone back to scroll trough the selfies.

Fred came up with three plates and a chocolate cake. "hope you don't mind but I was in the mood for some choco" he says as he gives you a plate. "o dammit I forgot a knife". George pickes up his wand and calls "Accio knife".  
"thanks bro." Fred answers and he cuts some pieces from the cake. "o right we don't actually have forks or spoons so try to keep the sheets clean".  
You look down at your white dress and get off the bed. You don't even turn your back to the twins as you take of the denim jacket and start unbuttoning the white dress. You feel their stares on you but act as if you don't care at all. Now that you're not drunk anymore it takes more courage and you have to fight a bit of shyness when you let the dress fall to the floor. You pick up the jacket and put it over your shoulders, not bothering to put it on properly. When you sit back on the bed you notice there is now a pillow on Georges lap and Fred layered his blanket a bit more. Satisfied you take your cake and start eating it.   
As expected some crumbs fall down but nothing big as you try to eat carefully. The twins however don't have a lot of concentration and drop some big pieces while they eat. At some point a really big piece falls of Fred's plate and he puts the plate on his nightstand with an exasperated sigh. George laughs but sets his plate away as well. You do the same but then crawl over towards Fred and pick the piece up from his lap and put it in your mouth. "Don't waste the cake" you say with a pout as you sit in front of him.   
"There is still some chocolate on the blanket" George says as he eyes you with a smirk. "I dare you" he adds and licks his lip at you.  
Fred leans back on his arms as he eyes you with the same smirk his brother has. You quickly think about whether you're going for being difficult or giving them what they want and settle for slowly lowering your head and liking up the chocolate that stains the blanket in Fred's lap. The heavy denim jacket slowly slides forward but George is quick to take it off you. When you come up again you lean forward and kiss Fred. The kiss tastes like chocolate and it's good. When you pull back Fred softly bites your lower lip as he lets you go. You turn to find George already there and kiss him too. The pillow has disappeared and now there is only a thin blanket on his lap. You pull back from the kiss just long enough to straddle his lap and then go back to kissing.   
"What do you like?" Fred whispers into your ear. "What" you say as you break away from George in a little haze. Your head has gone fuzzy and you only know that this is not the moment to answer something as off topic as ice skating. Fred studies your confused face and brings his nails to your back. He slowly slides them down to your underwear and whispers "what do you like" into your ear again. You shiver from the touch and close your eyes. "just a little bit wild" you answer as you open your eyes again and look at Fred. He answers by kissing you and George whispers into your other ear "I think two of us is already pretty wild, do you mean more?" You pull away from Fred and look at George. You weren't going to tell them you wanted them to dominate you, your pride wouldn't let you so you gave the best answer you could come up with that would hint what your wanted. "Try me". And with that you moved to sit directly on top of George's blanket covered dick. It was hard and hot beneath you and you looked at him with an innocent smile that fooled no one.   
George reached around you to undo your bra and threw it to the side. Fred was less patient and simply ripped apart your panties to cup your cheeks in his hands. "I borrowed those" you growl at him. "did you now?" He says lazily and without warning he slaps your ass. You didn't expect it but a moan escapes your mouth. George takes the opportunity to claim your mouth and pinches you nipples. A moment later you feel something cold against your nipples, but when you try to look you are blindfolded. "Did you just manage to conjure an ice cube?" you asked as your curiosity peaked trough. "and because you are so curious about everything you are now wearing a blindfold." Fred laughs behind you. "Do you like lollipops btw?" he adds.   
"Not today." you answer him. He hits your right cheek with something you figure to be a belt but answers "we'll wait for that then."   
The ice cube now slowly slides down your stomach and then disappears. It starts making sudden appearances on your skin and you flinch every time it touches you. The good thing however is that after each touch the same place will be kissed and the difference in temperature somehow feels great every time.   
You start to ride George over the blanket but the belt hits you again. You make one more move only to receive another hit on the butt and then lean back to kiss Fred. He guides you to his mouth and kisses you softly. The ice cube disappears for good and you feel something poking into your pussy uncomfortably. You want to comment on in but George mutters a spell and you feel yourself dripping onto the bed. It was the type of lubrication spell that only amplified of what was already there instead of adding lube. That way the taste stayed the same but it made you a bit more self conscious. Fred pushes you onto George's chest and then pushes the both of you down. You feel his fingers at your entrance and then two of them are inside you. Your fluids start dripping out immediately to make place for the fingers and fall onto George's now bare dick. "Looks like we didn't need to bother with that spell" Fred says to his brother "She has no problem getting wet for us both".   
"Is that so?" George says. He takes the blindfold off to check your reaction to that and is surprised when you make a pouting face at him. "I'm going to be a gaping hole after that".  
"nothing a little magic can't fix though" George smirks. 

Fred now had three fingers in and stretched you wide. "How do you feel?" he asks you from behind.  
Without answering you sit up straight and position yourself over George. You want to slowly slide him in but his hands are already on your hips and slam you down all the way. You let out a loud moan and lean your hands on his shoulders. He gives you no rest and starts to move immediately. Your head starts to spin as Fred reaches around you and teases your clit. You can't hold back your moans and come within seconds. You don't know when you closed your eyes but you open them again and stare down at George. He stares back and gives you a little time to get back from your high before he picks up speed again. You look at his six pack and start feeling it up with one hand as you put the other on the headboard to keep yourself stable. "Fred" you say after a while and you can almost hear the grin behind you. "I thought you'd never ask" George stopped his pace and stares at your face for signs of discomfort. You feel Fred's fingers testing you out and unwillingly tense from the nerves. "Relax cutie" Fred whispers at your ear. But you can't manage it. Fred removes his fingers and you see George's eyes dart over to him. George pushes you a bit back and moves in different angles until he is hitting your spot. It's less sensitive than you clit but Fred takes care of that one. You feel another orgasm coming and hold on to the headboard with all the strength you have left in your arms. As you ride trough your orgasm Fred's hands are at your entrance again and just before you start coming of your high you feel his member pushing into you.   
You feel so filled up you let out another moan before they even start moving. When they don't, you give George another pouting look but he only smirks back at you. You feel Fred's nails on your back again and you shiver as they circle around your bum. Slowly you start to move, it feels better than you had expected and you try to set a pace going up and down. It feels great but you don't have enough strength to ride them both and you have to take a break quickly. This time it's George who slaps you and you can see it was not a belt but an actual leather paddle that they used. Before you could comment about it the twins started moving. You closed your eyes and when you felt strong enough moved with them. It didn't take George long to come as he had been harassed by you for a while now and when you saw his eyes close and felt his hands tense on your hips you awarded him by clenching your walls around them the best you could. He let out a low curse and slowly came off his orgasm.  
Fred had slowed his pace for his brother but wasn't going to wait much longer. George looked at him for a second and then slowly slid out of you. He sat back against his pillow and watched with a lazy smirk.   
You weren't a very shy person but when George was so openly staring right at you, you didn't know where to look.   
Fred took those thoughts from your mind as soon as he started moving again. You missed the fullness you had before George pulled out but Fred had good technique and gave your clit attention so that you tightened automatically. He was edging you and it felt great. Just before Fred came he pushed you down into the bed and slammed into you as hard as he could. You bit your thumb at the rough handling but it wasn't feeling bad. He came with a low growl that sounded way too sexy and rolled onto his own bed. 

"Which party are you guys going to tonight?" You ask as you get up and reach for Fred's wand to clean yourself up.   
"Our little brother Ron is trowing a magic party at the Weasley manor tonight so we're going there" Fred says while still laying on the bed with his eyes closed.  
"I'll check it out" You say as you dressed "is it an open or closed party?"  
"Open. And else we'll handle it" George says while tossing you your jacket.  
"See you tonight!" you call from downstairs as you walk out of the door. Back in the hallway you let yourself lean against the wall. That had been amazing and you definitely needed to get the twin's phone numbers sometime but dancing was going to be a serious issue at the party tonight.


End file.
